


Intervals 13 - One Journey Ends, One Promise Kept

by Joy



Series: Intervals [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Maternal Instinct, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Maternal Instinct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 13 - One Journey Ends, One Promise Kept

_...one journey ends, one promise kept..._

**~**

_"If you've ever trusted me, now's the time."_

Daniel sat in his Jeep, his head resting on the steering wheel. His thoughts of Shau're, and the promise he'd made - but not really kept - hung at the forefront of his mind. He was significantly startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

Jack pulled his hand back as if he'd burned his friend. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Danny. Didn't mean to scare you. I've been looking for you. What are you doing here?" and he waved his hand at the parking garage of the SGC.

"I...I'm just...I don't know what the hell to do with myself."

Jack grinned kindly at the echo of memory:  Daniel's first night home from Abydos.

"Why don't you come over to my place. We'll get drunk."

Daniel thought about it for a second, then forced the corners of his mouth upward and nodded.

.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" Jack asked, balancing his glass of JD on his belly as he lay on the living room floor in front of the fireplace. Daniel lay next to him, balancing his own glass. The fire popped and crackled at that moment, seemingly emphasizing the question.

Daniel turned his head to look at Jack, his gaze somewhat misty. "My last tie to Shau're is gone. No more promises to keep."

"Didn't you say that Kasuf and the Abydonians are 'greatly relieved that you are travelling amongst the Gods', as he put it? That's a promise, isn't it?"

"Sort of. But not to Shau're. Before, it was my own promise to find her. Then it was a promise to her to find her son. Now..."

"Her people meant a lot to her, right?"

Daniel nodded as he pushed up on his forearm to take another long drink from his glass.

"Well, that promise to her people would be as important to Shau're, right?"

Daniel sighed. It  _would_  be important to her and he didn't need to reply as his expression told Jack everything. He swallowed the rest of his liquor and got up onto his knees to get a refill from the coffee table. Jack had placed the bottle and the fridge's small ice bucket on top of it, claiming that if they were going to get drunk, bumping into the furniture between the living room and the kitchen was a bad idea. Daniel had been extremely amused...and very fond of the plan.

Refilling his glass, he took a drink before lying back down, only this time, he turned on his side, propping his head in his hand and setting his glass on the carpet. His eyes focused on the glass as a finger absently circled the rim. He was quiet as Jack watched him, trying to read what else what wrong. Jack turned on his side as well, mirroring Daniel's position. Studying his face, he knew there was more. It was just a matter of applying enough alcohol to get it out of him...though sometimes that wasn't a good idea - in Daniel's case, especially.

"What else?" he prompted.

"What?" Daniel asked, startled as he'd been lost in thought for the umpteenth time.

"There's more. What else is wrong?"

"Jack," Daniel drawled, becoming tired of Jack's persistence. There  _was_  more wrong. A few things he shouldn't bring up. In fact, he didn't  _want_  to. One of them he was pissed about, and as the alcohol consumed his brain, his emotions intensified.

"C'mon, Daniel. Don't you trust me?"

That did it. The gate that held the anger and, more importantly, the disappointment, opened up.

"Oh sure, Jack. Like you trust me. More than you trust me."

He said it with heavy sarcasm and Jack stared at him, almost uncomprehendingly. Actually, he wasn't sure if he heard Daniel correctly. Trust him? Of course he trusted him. What the hell was he on about?

"Daniel, I trust you."

Daniel shook his head, both in disagreement and in a vain attempt to shake the thoughts from his mind. "No. You trust Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Sam. You trust General Hammond, Janet...and hell, you probably trust Cassie a lot more than you trust me." Most of the time, Daniel just accepted that. But not this time. This time, it was a real matter of saving their lives and Jack had hesitated.

Jack grimaced, knowing exactly what Daniel was talking about now. He swallowed hard and reached out, lifting Daniel's chin so he could look him in the eye. He saw the immense disappointment tinged with anger.

"I'm very sorry, Daniel. After what had already been going on, with you and that monk and all those cryptic riddles, I didn't know what you were talking about at first. In the face of those Jaffa weapons, there you were, going on about an alien, telling us to lay down our weapons. It caught me by surprise. Trust me, Daniel. In a situation like that, I was in no mood for lengthy explanations or for subtlety. You know how I am. You've been through it enough."

"I  _plainly_  said, Jack, that if you  _ever_  trusted me, that was the time. That was the time to show me, to have faith in what I was saying about putting down your weapons; that I'd never, ever, say that without good reason. I know it's hard for you to lay down your weapons in the face of an enemy bent on killing you, but I needed you to believe me just that one time. Unfortunately, it took Bra'tac, someone you know far less than you know me, to convince you. He saw I wasn't kidding, and he  _knew_ , Jack, that I'd  **never**  put your lives at risk. You, on the other hand, weren't so sure...were you?"

Jack moved his hand to Daniel's face, cupping it. His eyes were intense. "I was. Just not at first."

"Are you ever going to be sure, without having to get a second opinion from someone else?" Daniel asked, his eyes flashing, his expression almost sober.

Jack removed his hand from Daniel's face and sighed. "Daniel, I trust you to lay your life down for me. I know you'd do that without hesitation. I trust you to do the right thing, all the time, regardless of what I want or what the mission demands. But what happened on Kheb caught me off guard. Trusting your word over my own ingrained instincts is not going to change overnight. Please, try to understand that, and that it has nothing whatsoever to do with  _not_  trusting you." He was silent then, occasionally looking at Daniel as he sipped from his glass.

Daniel watched him in return, thinking and remembering every time Jack had trusted his word. In the beginning, he hadn't. Not as such. He just hadn't listened. It hadn't been a matter of trust then. They had been building it. Problem was, that building took a while. Even after the alternate universe, they had still been building that trust. Jack wasn't ready to believe him and so, Daniel had pushed. And pushed.

Then it dawned on him. He had never put himself in a position like he had on Kheb; one where he actually  _gave_  them orders to disarm. Him, the civilian, the pacifist, giving warriors an order to disarm. That was a first for him, for them. Sure, he'd pushed Jack to listen, but he'd never actually given Jack an order. Sighing, Daniel dropped his arm down and laid his head upon it. Maybe it did take Jack by surprise, but even so, couldn't they, just once, have trusted him? It wasn't only about Jack, either. It was about all of them. Daniel's thoughts moved on to the times when he'd needed Sam to believe him, and she hadn't.

He was a bit startled when Jack brought his hand up and unnecessarily combed some strands of hair from his forehead. Moving his glass out of the way, Jack leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Daniel responded, kissing back more firmly. He opened his mouth, and felt the tip of Jack's tongue touch his own. His hand left his glass and he cupped Jack's head as he intensified the kiss.

This was another way that Jack  _talked_  to him. Sometimes, Jack just ran out of things to say, so he had to show Daniel how sincere he was, how what he said was the truth. And the truth was, he was getting hard. Problem was, Daniel wasn't ready for it yet. In fact, he had to piss so getting hard wasn't exactly a good idea. He groaned and pushed Jack away gently.

"I need to piss."

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. "So do I."

When they returned to their positions on the floor, with drinks refilled a little, Daniel was going to say something about what they'd just talked about...but he really couldn't find the words. Instead, he leaned over and touched Jack's nose and forehead with his own, rubbing a bit; a pale imitation of Jack's kiss.

"Thanks for...telling me."

"Thanks for believing me," Jack replied quietly. He was very relieved. He didn't want Daniel believing he didn't trust his word. He did. He also had some military training to adjust, to accommodate, to Daniel's way of thinking. As soon as he could get the alcohol to lift from his brain, he'd be able to tell Daniel that properly. Until then, he'd settle for touching. Touching was good. That worked, most of the time.

Daniel went back to circle the rim of his glass with his finger, remembering the other thing he didn't want to talk about...but knew that if he didn't, Jack would pull it out of him like a tooth extraction.

"I feel...stupid."

Jack's brows lifted in response. "About what?"

"I thought I had powers. I was so sure. Until I took hold of the baby and started to walk out. Then...I don't know if I guessed or if she communicated it to me...but I suddenly knew it was she who'd done all of it and I...I had done nothing. Zilch. I feel like such an ass."

"Don't. Be pissed at her for fooling you. That's some nasty lesson, whatever it was. Though it looked more like a sick sense of humour, if you ask me."

Daniel gave another heavy sigh. "It does, doesn't it? I still can't help but feel I've disappointed Shau're somehow. I mean, I thought I was supposed to protect the child. Now someone else is...even if she is more fit to do that."

"Daniel, the truth is...I'm relieved."

Daniel looked up at him. "Why?"

"From what Bra'tac explained to me about a Harcesis child, raising that kid would have been an impossible task. Not the bringing up part; you know, feeding, clothing, etc. But educating? Keeping him from using that genetic memory? How could you have? I know you're very sad and disappointed, but the kid's better off."

Guilt came over Daniel then and Jack noticed the expression and questioned it with a raised brow. Daniel licked his lips. "I'm...relieved, too. I'm not good with kids. Not really. I don't think I'd have been a good parent. I asked Shau're to wait one more year before we'd have children. I lied to her about the reason - getting to know her more, etc. - but the truth is, having children scares the crap out of me. My childhood sucked. I have no clue how to properly raise emotionally healthy children, though I damn sure would have tried."

Jack smiled at him, seeming to know something that Daniel did not. "You said in your report and a minute ago that you held the baby. How'd it feel?"

Daniel grudgingly gave Jack a smile. "Scary...but good. He kept playing with my shirt and making all these happy gurgling noises." When he looked up from his glass, he found Jack staring down at his own, his face a mixture of understanding, happiness and heartache. He reached out and held his face, brushing his cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't, Daniel. I just miss him. I was remembering what I felt when he was born, and every minute I held him afterwards. Though as a two-year-old, I swear there were times that both Sara and I wanted to kill the little rug rat." He smiled genuinely though, letting Daniel know that he loved that memory just as much as the others. "You'd have made a good father, Daniel," he suddenly said, making Daniel frown. It contradicted what Jack had just said. "If the kid had been a normal human baby, Daniel. You'd have made a good father."

"How do you know? I'm horrible with patience. I hate mornings. I've this caffeine addiction that rivals heroin--"

"Daniel...so do half the parents on the planet."

"Maybe."

"Daniel..."

"Jack, I appreciate what you're saying but it's a moot point so let's just drop it, okay?"

Jack could see that it was bothering him so he let it go and went back to the previous subject. "So...you thought you had these powers and then you didn't. Must've been a royal pain in the ass."

Daniel smirked. "To say the least. Here I was, feeling so...self-important. All I feel now is very stupid...and very embarrassed."

"You're supposed to. You're only human, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at him, then laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Jack watched him, letting his mind drift. For a while they laid like that, occasionally getting up to refill their drinks, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. The comforting warmth of the fireplace seemed to help Daniel calm his nerves...even as the comforting warmth of the liquor allowed him to just let go and drift. His mind segued from subject to subject when he suddenly blurted out,

"If you were an injury, which would you be?"

"What?" Jack asked, completely taken off guard.

"If you were an--"

"I heard you the first time. Where the hell did that come from...and what's that mean?"

"You know, that game of 'If you were an animal, what would you be?'"

"Oh. An injury? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know. I just...well, I just thought that of all the things that have happened to me, I must've bruised just about everything. That led me to wonder what I haven't bruised. That led me to think what injury I'd least like to have, which led to the one I wouldn't mind putting up with, which led weirdly to--"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"So?"

"So?"

"So which injury would you be?"

"Hell if I know. None."

"Think of one."

Jack thought. "I've no damn idea, but I know which one you'd be."

"What?"

"A heart attack."

Daniel spit. "A heart attack? Why?"

"Because your ass is 'drop dead' gorgeous, just as the rest of you is. You practically  _give_  me heart attacks on a daily basis and several of those are during missions."

Daniel barely suppressed a grin. "And the rest of those?"

"In bed. Naturally."

"Or out of bed. Naturally."

"Yeah, that too."

"I know what injury you'd be."

"What?"

"A skull fracture."

"Why a skull fracture?"

"Because you always hit people over the head with your sarcasm."

Jack sat up, pretending to be indignant. Truth was, he found it amusing. "You take that back."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's out there now. No taking it back."

"You little..." and he set his glass out of the way. Though already warned, Daniel didn't move away fast enough and Jack's fingers were now digging into his ribs, making him howl with laughter.

"Jack! Stop!"

"Oh no. This is fun."

"Jaaaaaaaaack!" and through the laughter and the tickling, Daniel started to pig-snort, which got Jack distracted into his own fit of laughter every time Daniel did it. It caught Daniel's attention finally and he stopped laughing to stare at his best friend.

"What?"

Jack was holding his ribs now, rolling around the floor and not answering. Daniel kicked at his thigh, amused but wanting an answer.

"What?"

Jack looked over at him, 'heard' the pig-snort in his head and started laughing all over again. Though this time, he tried to speak. Unfortunately, the words were unintelligible. Daniel crawled over to him, pinned him on his back and then straddled him.

"What's so funny?"

Jack slowly got himself under control. "You pig-snorted," and he started to laugh again, though this time it was considerably quieter. Daniel stared down at him, his brow furrow in confusion.

"That's it? I pig-snorted?"

"Daniel, I've never heard you do that."

"Sure you have."

Jack shook his head, the shoved Daniel off him. "You're heavy, and no, I have NOT heard you pig-snort. Ever. Laughter from you Daniel is a rare thing. When it's funny laughter, it's even rarer. I've never heard you laugh like that. And besides it being funny, it was music to my ears."

Lying on his back, cross-wise, his legs over Jack's, Daniel shook his head, a small smile spreading on his face. "I can't believe I haven't laughed like that. I...just...that's three, almost four years, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I know. That's what makes this special," and he reached out and squeezed Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel smirked at him. "Watch it. Sap ariseth."

"Ah...well..." and Jack threw his hands in the air in a gesture of futility. Daniel snorted...puffing air this time. He stared upward, focusing on one tiny section of the plastered ceiling, trying to make some sort of design from the shape.

"So, now what?" Jack asked, scooting closer, then angled his head until it was in the crook of Daniel's neck as he tried to find what the hell Daniel was looking at in the ceiling.

"Now what...what?"

Their speech was now becoming a little drawn out and slurred. Not too much, but just enough that both noticed with a bit of silent amusement.

"If you don't think there's a promise to keep, then now what?"  

Daniel looked over at him and ended up with a faceful of hair. He blew Jack's hair from his face and slightly nudged his head away with his shoulder. "I find a new path."  

"Like what?" Jack asked, trying to resettle by laying his cheek upon Daniel's shoulder instead.  

"Beats the shit out of me, but ridding the universe of the Goa'uld isn't supposed to be in there."  

"Why the hell not? Is that what that riddle monk said?"  

Daniel snorted again. "That's what he  _sort of_  got around to saying."

"They're pussyfoot pacifists, huh?"

"Not exactly, Jack. Lightning, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So, pacifists with a penchant for turning their enemies into crispy critters."

Daniel laughed, pig-snorted, and nodded.

"Okay, so I say again," Jack laughed, "now what?"

"Dunno. I find a way to defeat the Goa'uld. My way, I guess."

"Your way?"

"My way."

"And what way's that?"

"Beats the fuck out of me, but maybe I'm just supposed to go about it diffidently than you."

"Differently."

"I said that."

"No, you said diffidently."

Daniel laughed. "Kind of weirdly the same thing."

"'Kind of weirdly'?" Jack repeated, laughing at Daniel's drunken phrasing. "Maybe. So, different than me?"

"Yeah, you know. I'm the civilian, you're the...Air Force Colonel."

"I'm the warrior, you're the..." Jack frowned, unable to think properly.

"I'm the...what?"

"I'm thinking."

"Want some help?"

"I can  _think_."

"I know, but you just may need some anyway."

"After 'diffidently' and 'kind of weirdly'?" Jack laughed.

"Hey, don't pick."

"You said them, not me."

"Whatever. How about...you're the warrior, I'm the scholar."

Jack held his hand up, pointing a finger over Daniel. "That's the word. Scholar. Fancy word for--"

"Jack."

"Okay...geek...scholar."

"Asshole."

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"Okay, I'm not. But I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

"That's so sweet."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"I'm not sweet."

"Yes, you are."

Jack turned on his side and snuffled Daniel's neck, making him giggle. He lifted up his head and looked at him. "Daniel?"

"What?" Daniel said, continuing to giggle.

"You're now giggling."

"I know. I'm drunk."

"I know. So'm I."

"I know."

"So...we're drunk."

"Yeah. Now...what were we talking about?"

"I forgot."

"Um...oh yeah...my new path."

"No, we were talking about you being a scholar and me being a warrior."

"Same thing."

"It is?"

"Yeah. So...I've got to do something different. I'm not sure what but..." and he shrugged.

"Well, why don't you just go on being you?"

Daniel laughed outright just then. "Just be me?"

"Yeah...you know, the guy that's always questioning, always searching, always doing things differently."

"I thought that got on your nerves?"

"And your point?"

Daniel frowned. "Um...I guess that is the point," and he started giggling again...which transferred to out and out laughter. Once it took hold, he couldn't seem to stop, and that only made him laugh harder.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, unable to keep from laughing simply because Daniel was laughing.

"I don't know but I can't...stop...laughing."

"Well, I can...Daniel...stop laughing," and even though he was laughing with him, he wanted to get Daniel to quit it. Without another word, he leaned over him and kissed him, closed-mouthed at first, but he soon opened his mouth as contact with Daniel excited him. He blindly set his glass down and pulled Daniel against him.

Daniel did the same, setting his glass down behind him and rolled them over to that he lay on top of Jack, continuing their kiss. His hands wound through Jack's hair as his body writhed with arousal. He suddenly pulled his lips from Jack's, breathing heavily.

"I think that did it."

"I think so," Jack said, just as breathless. "Now what?"

"You need to ask? Now we make out, make love, have sex, fuck like bunnies--"

"I think I like 'make love'."

"Me too. Problem, though."

"What?"

"We're drunk."

"So."

"So..."

Jack laughed. "You don't mean that you think one of us will be taken advantage of?"

Daniel laughed just as loudly. "No, no, no, no, no. I mean that we're drunk so we'll likely say some sappy stuff."

"We've already said sappy stuff."

"No, we haven't."

"Yes we have."

"No, we haven't. I don't remember shouting out 'I love you, Jack O'Neill,' and then pledging my eternal love or something like that...and saying it while coming."

Jack shook his head. "No, I'd remember if I'd made you come."

Daniel smiled. "Well, then...let's get to it," and he leaned down to kiss him but Jack pushed him back.

"Hold on."

"What now?"

"There's just one problem."

"There is."

"Yes. I'm not naked."

"Oh, right. Well, actually, that's two problems because I'm not naked either."

"Yep, you're right. So..."

"So...let's take care of that right now," Daniel replied and pushed up to straddle Jack's hips as he pulled off his t-shirt.

Jack pulled his off with a bit of difficulty. "Daniel."

"What?" Daniel asked as he fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans.

"I can't get my pants off with you sitting on me."

"Oh, sorry," and he slid off, literally, and dropped onto his back, lifting his hips off the floor as he shoved his jeans off and then kicked them into a puddle beyond him. Jack was doing the same and next came their shorts. Nude now, Daniel leered at Jack and crawled back over him.

"Now, where was I?"

"Hold on, one more thing."

"What now?" Daniel asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Lube."

"Oh. Bedroom?"

"Nope. Coffee table drawer."

"Good thinking."

"I know. That's why I'm a Colonel."

"And why I'm a scholar."

"Which makes you a good think...oh, nevermind."

Daniel giggled again as he crawled partially off Jack and stretched out an arm to open the coffee table drawer. Feeling around blindly, he found the tube and crawled back.

"Got it," and he held it up like a prize.

"Good," Jack replied, just before pulling Daniel on top of him. "Now, where was I?"

"You mean, where was  _I_?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, but I was the last one who said it?"

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh! So now you're telling me to shut up when we're supposed to be making--"

Jack pulled Daniel's mouth to his, making his own point, and rolled them over. His hand sought out the lube, still in Daniel's hand, and throughout the very busy kiss, Daniel played keep-away with the tube. Giggling through the kiss, he was thoroughly enjoying this silly game when his partial erection was taken into Jack's hand. All giggling stopped and was abruptly replaced by desperate moaning as Jack stroked him to full attention.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, showing that his own were nearly black. "Jack," he whispered, then kissed him again as his hand sought out Jack's cock. Stroking each other firmly, they didn't want to let go, needing to touch, to taste, to savor. Jack moved his way down Daniel's throat, his teeth grazing over fine stubble. He loved the feel of its raspy texture against his lips, his teeth, but continued downward to latch onto a nipple. He pulled and sucked the hard nub between his lips, feeling Daniel's long fingers slide through his hair. Taking the other nipple into his mouth, he sucked more firmly, rolling it between his teeth, driving Daniel crazy and making his body arch.

Jack's hand never left his dick, either. Slowly stoking the fire, he kept Daniel's flesh hard and wanting until his mouth found the head and his tongue laved at the fluid pooling there. Daniel grabbed at the carpet, closing his eyes as Jack took his balls into his mouth, making small circular caresses with the tip of his tongue. Daniel's breathing became harsher, feeling his balls now heavy with need. He moved his hips upward as Jack took his cock into his mouth. Slick fingers probed at his rectum and his legs opened for more. When Jack began to work him in and out of his mouth, Daniel began to writhe underneath his hands.

"Yes, Jack."  _God, yes._  A single finger slid inside, teasing and arousing. Daniel swallowed hard as another finger entered, and he gasped as his sphincter tightened over the quick in-and-out movements. Jack's tongue over the head of his cock made him gasp louder and his hands sought out his head. Holding Jack still, he looked down and slowly rocked his hips, sliding just the head of his cock in and out of his lover's mouth. "God, you feel good."

Jack's eyes smiled as he opened his mouth a bit wider, urging Daniel to push more of his cock inside. But Daniel wouldn't. He loved teasing himself, just as Jack loved to. He also knew if he let Jack take more of his cock inside, he'd come in combination with the man's maddening fingers inside his body.

When Daniel knew he couldn't last much longer, he pulled away. "I'm too close." Jack smiled and started to get on his knees when Daniel stopped him. "No. My turn."

"Thought you wanted--"

"I do, but I need a taste first."

"Daniel...I'm damn close to coming off right now."

"Just a taste, Jack," and he pulled Jack to the couch, sat him down, then knelt between his legs. He suckled at Jack's cock like candy, moaning with every lick and suck at the head and down the length of the shaft. Taking his balls into his mouth, he groaned again and Jack almost shot off the sofa.

"Damn you, don't do that."

Daniel grinned mischievously and bent to take Jack's cock into his mouth again. Watching Jack's face, he ran his tongue over the head, licking, laving, making noises of satisfaction and content. Jack couldn't take much more and he pushed Daniel away.

"Enough, enough. It's time for you to get well and truly fucked."

Daniel softly growled at him, the sound almost a dare. Jack stood up, keeping Daniel where he was. He took the lube, knelt behind him and prepared his cock quickly and carefully, anxious to be inside his lover. Daniel sunk his fingers into the cushions in front of him, then looked over his shoulder, giving his lover a very inviting smile. Jack growled that time and pressed the head of his cock against Daniel's rectum, rubbing and pushing slightly, watching Daniel's expression change to one of hungry lust as he closed his eyes and bit his lips closed, his face still turned slightly toward him. Jack smiled wickedly as he slid his cock inside, watching Daniel's fingers clutch at the soft seat cushions.

Daniel's eyes shut a bit tighter as he felt Jack fill him. With aid of the alcohol, he didn't need much loosening and Jack was soon balls-deep.

"God, that's it, Jack," he whispered.

When Jack angled himself and gave a testing thrust, the tip of his cock brushed over the small, hard gland, sending shudders through Daniel's body. He moaned, spreading his legs, raising his ass, wanting more. So much more.

"Give it to me good, Jack. Let go and fuck me into the couch." Following those fervent words, Daniel took hold of his cock, stroking and squeezing, and laid over the cushion, his thighs pressing against the front of the sofa.

Jack groaned and leaned forward, his hands caressing Daniel's back, sliding downward to massage his buttocks. He slowed the movements of his hands and watched, entranced, as his cock smoothly glided in and out of his lover. Daniel gasped with pleasure, his ass tightening from the shudders, gripping Jack's cock and spurring him on. The feeling threatened to bring Jack over the edge and he knew he was too drunk to maintain control. He decidedly did as Daniel asked...and let go.

Daniel gasped louder, the sounds very vocal as Jack plowed into him, churning him like butter, faster and harder, keeping up the rapid rhythm. His damp hands grasped Daniel's waist, now slick with its own sweat.

"More. Jack, goddamn...it...more." His own hand sped up and he raised his ass higher, begging to be given release. Jack closed his eyes and dropped his head back, feeling his own release starting.

"Oh fuck, Daniel, FUCK!" and he slammed into him, again and again, the harsh sounds from his throat telling Daniel he was going to come.

Daniel suddenly felt the caress of the semen spurting over his gland, and his body bucked in response. "Oh God." His hand tightened its stroke and he dropped his head to the cushion, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm took control of him. His come pearled over his fingers and onto the couch while his body jerked through spasm after spasm. His ass muscles squeezed Jack tightly, surrounding his dick and milking the rest of his pleasure out of him.

Jack emitted a high-pitched moan from the acute sensation and thrust twice before stilling again, unable to take more. He pulled out and laid over Daniel's back, his hands stroking down his sides. He kissed the salty, damp skin, then pulled Daniel with him as he knelt back. Turning his face toward him, Daniel thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth and waited out the rest of their afterglow through a long, sweet kiss.

.

An hour later, the pair were freshly washed and settling down to sleep in Jack's bed. With Daniel spooning behind, his lips kissing the back of his neck, Jack tightened his hold over the arm that lay protectively over his chest. Daniel snuffled against his neck, making him smile.

"Figured out anything yet?" Jack asked his amorous lover.

Daniel smiled against his skin. "No, but I think I could do this for the rest of my life. How's that sound?"

Jack turned his head, trying to see him so Daniel moved onto his back and let Jack turn around. Jack rested his chin on his shoulder, then leaned up for a kiss.

"Sounds like a definite plan." Jack suddenly groaned and it made Daniel smile as he felt Jack getting hard again. "I do  _not_  know how the hell you generate this quick reaction in me."

"Me, neither. I think I'll have to do some investigative work to find out," and he started to work his way down.

"Daniel," Jack started...intending to protest, half-heartedly, but even that disappeared once that warm wetness surrounded him once again and set him on the launching pad for lift off.

 

~

End


End file.
